


Blasphemy

by CastielsCarma



Series: The yes ghosting over your lips is all I crave [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, consent kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Cas has a consent kink.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: The yes ghosting over your lips is all I crave [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192553
Comments: 31
Kudos: 226
Collections: Destiel Hotness





	Blasphemy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Святотатство](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580834) by [Magdalena_sylar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar), [WTF Winchesters and Angels 2021 (JackWin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackWin/pseuds/WTF%20Winchesters%20and%20Angels%202021)



> Tumblr prompt. 
> 
> "hot take: cas has a consent kink because the idea of fucking the Michael sword is so damn naughty in terms of blasphemy and dean saying yes to him and letting him inside in such sinful ways just rocks his world.

“You are the righteous man, Dean.”

Dean huffs out a breath as Castiel whispers against his ear. Castiel's hand cards through his hair and fire blazons inside him.

“I was... Cas, please.” He moves underneath Castiel, turns his body towards him like a flower seeking the life-giving sun.

Castiel lets go of his hair, trails his hand down Dean's chest. “You are the Michael Sword.” Castiel pauses in awe, his hand falling away.

Dean doesn't know who will weep first, him or his cock. “Yeah, I know, I know. I am.”

A whimper – a whimper! – escapes Dean as Castiel spreads his legs.

“You can hold the vessel of an archangel.” Castiel sounds breathless. “These human bones, this human body, this human heart can hold the creation of God.”

He writhes on the bed, needing to feel Castiel but he's withholding himself.

Dean's need is razor-sharp and he knows only Castiel can dull it. “Cas – I'm begging you....”

Castiel whispers, full of awe. “You are.”

He places a hand on Dean's knee, pushing it away. “Dean, do you accept me?” Castiel's fingers trace lightly over flushed skin.

“God, yes Cas.”

“Will you let me in? Consent is vital.”

Dean groans. “Yes, shut the fuck up. Get inside me, now.”

Castiel moves, and Dean can feel his cock press right against his taint. He stops breathing, waits.

Expecting Castiel to breach him, he looks up when nothing happens.

Castiel's eyes are glowing with grace as he licks his lips. “I need to get inside you. If you consent, we'll be joined forever.”

Images of Castiel fucking him into eternity, the angel never letting go, causes Dean's cock to twitch.

“I consent. Please, for the love of all that's holy, I'm saying yes.”

Castiel exhales and slams into him. A muffled groan is dragged out of him as Dean's ass squeezes around his cock. Castiel moves then, and he fucks Dean like the thunderous ocean as it crashes against cliffs. It's overwhelming, dark, and relentless.

Dean pulls at the sheets. The touch of Castiel saves him, it destroys him.

“You are ruined, Dean Winchester. Michael may take your body, but I have your soul.”

“Yeah, I'm yours.”

Castiel's voice darkens. “You have consented. I can do whatever I want with you. You are _mine_.”  
  


Dean comes suddenly, cock pulsing as he spills over himself. The last of it dribbles down his cockhead.

Castiel keeps fucking him. Dean wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
